


He was a Slytherin, he was a Hufflepuff. Can I make it any more obvious?

by acesil



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts AU, Idiots in Love, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Recreational Drug Use, References to Depression, References to anxiety, Self-Esteem Issues, Set in 6th Year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acesil/pseuds/acesil
Summary: Hogwarts au. What more can I say.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is an au based off of cody and noel but there will be differences in personality and shit yeah.  
> dont fucking show this to them thanks!!!

Noel sighed. He tried getting comfortable, but the dungeons were always cold and he couldn’t find a good position to fall asleep in. Noel had just gotten there and already he wanted to leave. The professor didn’t even give a shit, only saying to stay put and that she’ll be back at the end of the two hours. Noel has learned that he couldn't walk out; the wards would alert the professor and he would be stuck with another detention that he didn’t want. Aleena was upset that he got in trouble again. Spock had laughed to himself like it was an inside joke that only he knew. Noel realized he should stop wandering around the halls of the castle after curfew since this was the fourth detention this month, but it was another restless night and he needed to do something if he wasn’t able to actually sleep. The door suddenly opened with a bang followed by a loud shout, bringing Noel out of his thoughts. He glanced over and saw some Slytherins joking around before pushing one of them inside the classroom and the rest running off, their obnoxious laughs bouncing off the dungeon walls.

“Hey. Wassup. The professor not here yet? Dope.” The dude's obviously dyed hair was bright, contrasting with the darkness of the dingy room. 

“Nah, she left already.” The blond sat down in the seat across from Noel.

“Cool, cool.” He smirked. “So, what’re you here for? Oh, I’m Cody by the way. Cody Ko. I think we have Charms together, yeah?”

“Uh, yeah I think so. I’ve seen ya around and shit. I’m Noel.” He leaned back in his chair, feeling awkward. “I didn’t do anything cool if that’s what you’re wondering. I was just caught outside of the dorms after curfew again so here I am.”

“Damn, sucks you got caught. I went out to Hogsmeade with some friends yesterday and I was the only one who got caught.” Cody crossed his arms and pouted. 

Noel raised his eyebrows and gave a wry smile. “Dude, why didn’t you just wait until the weekend to go. It would’ve only been a two day wait.” Cody just responded with a loud groan, slumping in his seat.

“Dude. I was craving Honeydukes chocolate so bad. It was crazy. I couldn’t just wait two days or whatever. And anyways it was totally worth it because their chocolate is the goddamn best.” 

“Hmm… I guess. I’m not really a chocolate guy.” Noel was interrupted by Cody’s offended shout. 

“Bro, how do you not like chocolate? Especially Honeydukes’ chocolate. So, like, if you ever ran into a Dementor, you wouldn’t eat chocolate afterwards?”

“It’s just too sweet for me man. If I ever did run into a Dementor, I would just use the Patronus charm. I don’t need no chocolate, I’m not a pussy. My main goal is to blow up the Dementors then act like I don't know nobody ahahaha.” Noel altered his voice and started to do some obscure impression that Cody most likely didn’t know, but he laughed all the same.

“Holy shit dude, that voice killed me.” Cody paused for a moment to catch his breath. “Do you really know how to use the Patronus charm or were you just joking about that too?”

“Nah dude I can. Wanna see?” Noel flashed a smug grin towards Cody, but went unnoticed as his anticipation took over. 

“Hell yeah dude, let’s see it.” He sat up in his seat, eyes fixated on the other. Noel frowned slightly and glanced downwards. He then pulled out his wand and waved it in a circular fashion until silver smoke began to form, eventually taking the shape of a panther. It sprinted around the classroom, Cody’s gaze never leaving the Patronus. It ultimately stopped in front of the two, laying its head into Noel’s lap before it slowly lost its form, the shimmering mist drifting away.

Cody was staring at Noel for far too long, mouth gaped open. “Holy- holy shit, dude. That was incredible.” 

Noel just shrugged. “Nothing special man.” 

“Dude, wha- Nothing special?! Do you listen to yourself when you talk? You do realize that most people can’t even conjure up any smoke let alone their Patronus animal. And you did it with nonverbal magic as well. What the fuck bro that’s actually talent. Y’know what that is bro?”

The Hufflepuff boy didn’t reply, only shrugging his shoulders. 

“Talent. T-A-L-N-E-T.”

“Dude. You didn’t even spell it correctly.” Noel was interrupted again by Cody.

“Doesn’t matter! Do ya think you could teach me how to make a Patronus? Because that would be fucking awesome dude.” He seemed eager to learn, and Noel didn’t have the heart to say no.

“Sure man I guess I could try and teach you.” Cody fist pumped and quickly brought out his wand, looking at Noel with restlessness. Noel ran his fingers through his hair and made an effort not to meet eye contact. He sighed.

“Ok. First you have to think of your happiest memory.”

Cody frowned and furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. “Hmm…Uhhh... Oh! Ok, I got it. What’s next?”

“Aight. Next, practice doing the wand motion until you got it down. This parts pretty easy. It’s just a circle. Do that a couple times and then think of your happiest memory while doing it. Um- Then you can say the spell ‘Expecto Patronum’ and we’ll see if anything happens or not.”

Cody nodded and began to practice the motion until he felt that he got it down. Noel crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for Cody to try out the charm. Eventually he began to chant the incantation, but soon grew frustrated when after many tries nothing seemed to be happening. 

“Man, what the fuck. I dunno what I’m doing wrong. Is my memory not happy enough?”

“Well, I dunno dude maybe. Maybe you’re thinking about other stuff. Try and focus only on the memory.”

“Oh, you’re supposed to only think about the memory? What about the animal I want? Because, like, I was thinking it would be cool if I had a platypus. Which is my favorite animal by the way. Maybe an echidna since they’re fucking badass.”

“Bruh. What the fuck is an echidna. Never mind, I don’t wanna know. You don’t get to choose your Patronus animal dude. It’s based off of your deep inside personality shit.” Noel sighed in exasperation. “Only think of your happiest memory and try again.”

The Slytherin picked up his wand and began to repeat the enchantment over and over, until, for the slightest movement, Noel swore he saw some silver mist drifting out of Cody’s wand. 

“Holy shit! Did you see that! That was fucking insane man. Holy shit.” 

“That was a good start, dude. Keep that up and you might actually get yourself a damn aardvark or whatever the fuck.”

“Echidna.”

This went on for a while, Cody practicing, while Noel fell into a light doze. The two of them startled when the dungeon door flew open and in walked the professor, her long, black robes dragging across the floor. 

“Alright you two. Detention is over. Mr. Ko, please refrain from sneaking in Hogsmeade. The weekend is never too far away if you focus on studying instead of messing around with your classmates. Mr. Miller. I hope I don’t have to see you here again for a while. Why don’t you ask the nurse for a vial of Sleeping Draught. I’ll write a note saying I gave permission.”

Cody gave Noel a look that he couldn’t quite understand before grinning. “You’re a pretty cool dude, Noel Miller. We should hang sometime, yeah? See ya around.” Cody basically ran out the door, but then shortly returned. “Thanks for the tips, dude. Next time we see each other you know damn well my echidna is gonna be fucking awesome.” With that he ran off again, leaving Noel alone with the professor.

She cleared her throat. “That boy I swear. Anyway, here’s the note Mr. Miller. I advise you to go straight to the nurse’s office seeing as it is almost curfew. I will see you tomorrow morning for potions. Good night.” Taking that as his cue to leave, Noel made his way out of the classroom and to the nurse. 

He sighed. Detention seemed to feel a lot shorter than usual, he thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Cursing at the shitty layout of the school, Noel finally made it to the fucking nurse’s office after the long ass walk. He opened the door quietly to not bother any unfortunate students who happened to be resting in the beds. Nurse Patape noticed him and quickly walked over to see what he needed. He clumsily pulled out the crumpled note from his pocket and handed it to her.

“Ah, Sleeping Draught I see.” She opened the cabinet with her wand and levitated a bottle containing dark purple liquid towards Noel. “Here you are dear. Would you like to stay the night here? Or go back to your dormitory?”

“I think I’ll go back to my dorm for tonight. Thanks.” He quickly left knowing how long the nurse could keep someone in a conversation. 

The halls were silent, which made Noel uncomfortable. Usually during his midnight walks he didn’t mind the quietness of the castle, but for some reason it was unnerving right now. A chill went down Noel’s spine, the hairs on the back of his neck raised. He turned around to see if anyone was there, but the hallway was dead. Noel could only hear his heartbeat now, loud and pulsing. He swallowed, his hand went to his ear, slightly tugging on it to hopefully get the feeling back into his face. He glanced behind him again, but there was still no one. Disregarding the rules, Noel ran the rest of the way to his dorms, only stopping once he saw the staircase down to the kitchen as well as the Hufflepuff dorms. He quickly tapped the correct rhythm onto the barrel and it revealed the door to the common room.

The door shut itself closed once Noel had entered and he let out a sigh of relief. Already he felt warmer in the common room. The door to his room was closed meaning that Marcus was most likely asleep. Sneaking in, he changed as quietly as he could and fumbled around in the dark trying not to trip. Once on his bed, he downed the vial of Sleeping Draught and he was out.

\-----

He woke up to a sharp pain in his head and the sight of Marcus drawing back his leg to kick him again. “F’cking hell dude stop that.” He only got a laugh in response.

“Dude, can’t you drink the potion while you’re in bed? You’re lucky I woke up earlier than usual or else you would have missed Potions. Professor Pochacco would be upset with you y’know.” Noel sat up realizing he was, in fact, not lying in his bed, but actually lying on the floor. 

“I’m pretty sure I was in bed when I took it. Anyways what time is it?” Cracking his neck he got up to get dressed in some fresh robes. 

“Like 8:30 dude. You’ve got about ten minutes to get ready.” Noel tripped on his pants and crashed to the floor.

“God dammit. Shit.” He crawled around on the floor shoving his potion textbooks and notes into his bag, lamenting the fact that he didn’t have enough time to fix his hair. He gives Ollie a quick pat on the head before he rushes out the door. Ollie attempts follow, but was stopped by Marcus. 

“Man, I swear. He’s never going to be on time for anything. Right Ollie?” He wags his tail in response. “That’s right, good boy.”

\-----

The Hufflepuff raced down the stairs, immediately feeling the coolness of the dungeons. He slowed down and casually walked his way over to his friends, acting like he wasn’t just running to make it to class on time. 

“Wassup you sons of bitches?” That got a laugh out of Spock, Aleena just rolled her eyes. Kelsey ignored him, favoring to play with her new, probably deadly plant baby.  
Spock attempted to start a conversation when Professor Pochacco came in, the sound of her heels against the tiled floor the only noise left in the room.

“Good morning class. Hope you all are well. Mr. Miller, 1 point from Hufflepuff for running in the halls.” He slumped lower into his chair, Aleena gave him a look. “Today we will be learning how to make Sleeping Draught, a potion that causes the person who drinks it to fall asleep almost instantaneously. It is a deep sleep; however, it is temporary. I expect this potion to be done by the time class is over.” With that, the class returned to talking.

Noel frowned. Why the fuck were they learning how to make this. He caught the professor staring at him while he was grabbing his dad’s notebook out of his bag and he felt even shittier than he had before. He doesn’t need this shit. Aleena gave him a soft smile and grabbed his hand giving it a soft squeeze. He showed her the alternative ingredients to the potion from his dad’s book and she nodded, leaving the table to go get them. 

Spock leaned over his desk. “So dude, how was your detention? Anything exciting happen?” Noel scoffed. “What’s it to you, man? It was the same old shit. Nothing new.” Aleena returned with the items and dealt them out accordingly. 

He leaned over to Kelsey, talking in a stage whisper. ”He is for sure lying. That’s something a liar would say.” She snorted and added too much wormwood to the cauldron.  
Ignoring them, Noel focused on chopping the valerian. Spock continued to talk. “I heard that you shared a detention with a certain someone.” Kelsey giggled and Aleena looked up staring intently at Noel. He flushed. 

“You have a crush on someone? And you didn’t think to tell me? Your best friend? I’m a bit hurt Miller.” Aleena threw him a smirk as she returned to her work. 

“You know damn well that’s not what happened. Spock, I don’t even want to know how you heard about that you freak. Nothing happened okay? Just met some Slytherin and we talked. That’s about it.” 

“Oooh a Slytherin! Y’know what they say! Slytherins and Hufflepuffs make the best couples!” Kelsey said this while waving her knife around, Spock looking nervous each time the knife got close. 

“I’ve never heard that before. I’m calling BS.”

“Seriously? You’ve never heard that? It’s a pretty common saying man.”

“My sister actually married a Hufflepuff boy and they get along very well. Sayings usually hold some truth to them.”

“You could make a saying for any of the houses to be a good-”

“Ok who cares about this? What was his name? What was he like?”

Noel tilts his head. “Who said anything about it being a guy.”

The other three stared at him like he had grown another head. Kelsey and Spock burst out laughing with Aleena shaking her head in disbelief.

“How does he not know? Don’t tell him. Don’t tell him.” Spock said between laughs.

“Don’t tell me what. Bitches.” Aleena took his chopped up Sopophorous bean and added to the cauldron. “Don’t worry about it.”

Kelsey dropped what looked like raw meat under the table and Noel could hear the sounds of something eating vigorously making him sweat drop. “Ok what was the Slytherin like? You said you talked for a while, right? Tell me everything.”

“It was a guy. Not that it matters. We just talked and whatever. And then I took a nap.”

“That’s it! Boring. Where’s the drama?”

Spock pushed his glasses up. “Who was the Slytherin? From our year I’m guessing?” He had a look on his face that said he already knew what the answer was, but wanted to hear Noel say it out loud.

“Yeah, we have Charms together. I honestly can't remember his name though.”

“Describe him then.” Aleena put the powdered asphodel petals and essence of nettle in.

“Blond hair. But it was dyed.”

“Oh my god that’s Cody!” 

“Huh, that sounds like Cody.”

“Cody Ko. Hmm. I can see that working out.” 

“Do you all know this motherfucker?”

“Nevermind that! This is so fun! Now that you’ve met Cody, you should hang out with us at lunch and what not!”

“I don’t think talking for someone once allows you to invite yourself into their friend group.”

“God Noel, you really are a loner.” Noel shot Spock a glare before turning back to the notes, intent on ignoring his friends for the rest of class.

“You can’t ignore me forever. I know all your weaknesses. Ollie, being tickled, your height, admitting you’re lo-” Noel kicked him, almost knocking over Kelsey’s plant baby in the process.  
“Hey! Watch out. You could have hurt Coro.”

He looked under the table and saw a plant that was bigger than Ollie with fangs. “I’m sorry Coro.”

“Shut up about my height man. It’s because you’re part troll or whatever that makes you tall.”

“See? Weakness.”

“Oh.” The three turned to Aleena who was staring at the cauldron that had just puffed out a smokey blue dust that got all over the table.

“That’s not supposed to happen. What went- Ah fuck Kelsey. You didn’t put the Flobberworm mucus in.” 

“Oh no. I’m so sorry!” 

“Whatevs, let’s just start over.” Aleena and Kelsey got up to get new ingredients and cauldron.

Spock leaned over the table to whisper to Noel. “How much would it take you to drink.” He motioned to the failed potion.

“Like 5 galleons.” 

“Deal. Do it pussy.”

Noel dropped the spoon in, making sure to only get about half the spoon full. He looked at the color of the Sleeping Draught, a dark blue instead of the dark purple it should have been. That should be fine right? If anything, he could say that he’s colorblind, and he thought it was purple. He brought the spoon to his lips and stuck it in his mouth. It definitely tasted better than the one he drank last night. Most likely because the mucus wasn’t added. He immediately felt the effects, his eyes drooping, his body feeling relaxed, but he wasn’t asleep yet. 

“You ok, dude?” Noel nodded, rubbing his eyes.

“‘M sleepy.” He yawned and could feel himself almost fall asleep before he was jerked awake by his head falling forward.

The girls came back and Aleena frowned. “Did you drink the potion, Noel?” 

“...yeah…” His eyes closed, but not yet asleep. The sound of heels got louder and louder until they stopped.

“Oh dear. Mr. Miller did you drink some?” He couldn’t even respond; Spock had to answer for him.

Professor Pochacco let out an exasperated sigh. “And why would you do such a thing?”

“It’s p’rple right? Had to test our p’tion out…” He sat up slowly, eyes still dropped closing every couple of seconds before opening once again.

“Ms. Kreppel, would you be so kind as to take your friend to the infirmary?” Kelsey put the extra ingredients down on the table and whispered to Spock to take care of Coro before coming over to Noel to help him out of his chair. 

“‘M fine really. I c’n stay.” Kelsey had his arm draped over her shoulder, most of his weight leaning against her. They slowly walked out of the classroom and up the stairs to the nurse.  
On their way, Kelsey almost dropped Noel, he let out a noise of surprise having been jostled out of his daze. 

“Cody! Cody, over here!” Kelsey waved her free arm trying to get the Slytherin's attention. 

He sauntered over, grin on his face. “Well Miller, didn’t expect to see you so soon ahahaha. What’s up Kels?” 

“I know you’re not busy right now Cody, so would you mind taking Noel to the nurse for me? You’re much stronger than me since you play Quidditch, one of the best here I think.” Cody glowed at the compliment and puffed out his chest.

“Sure I don’t mind. Give ‘im here.” They awkwardly tried to exchange Noel, who was being entirely uncooperative, limp and unable to really comprehend what was going on. 

Noel rubbed his eyes and yawned for what seemed like the 100th time. “Wh’re you going Kels’y?” Kelsey ruffled his hair, and he leaned into the touch, making a soft whine as she removed her hand. “Just back to class. Cody’s gonna take you to the nurse’s office now. Have fun!” She ran off, leaving the two of them alone together.

“So? What’s wrong with you?” Cody looked over at Noel who kept nodding off, but waking up every time.

“Drank a potion I shouldn’t have.”

Cody laughed at that. “Man, you’re pretty crazy dude.”

Noel just mumbled incoherently. 

The two eventually reached the nurse, Cody using the Alohomora spell to open the door. Nurse Patape helped bring Noel over to an open bed. “What happened to you Mr. Miller?”

“Drank a bad batch of Sleeping Draught.” He felt much more comfortable laying down, but he just couldn’t get himself to fall asleep no matter how close he got.

“Would you like a potion to fall asleep or wake you up? Actually, I think you should sleep. Unfortunately, you’re going to have to wait until my batch of Sleeping Draught is done. Shouldn’t be more than 20 minutes, however.” Patape turned to Cody. “You are allowed to stay if you would like. Just keep it quiet for the other students.” She left to go finish the potion.

“Why’d you drink the bad batch? That desperate to sleep?”

“...Nah, I did it on a dare. Gonna get 5 galleons because I did it.”

Cody burst out laughing, he caught the nurse's glare and calmed down. “You’re fucking funny dude.”

“Well, gotta be funny if I don’t have the height.” Cody burst into giggles, trying to muffle them.

“Us short kings gotta stick together don’t you think? We should hang out today once you wake up. Got any classes later?” Noel slightly shook his head, a small smile on his face.

“Uh, not trying to pry or anything, but why do you need to take Sleeping Draught? Are you cursed or something?”

“Cursed with insomnia.” Noel held up devil horns, but Cody didn’t seem to understand the hand gesture.

“Insomnia, that sucks man.” Cody tilts his head. “What’re you?”

“100% mixed baby.” Cody just gave him a confused look.

“Oh um. I meant blood. Like are you a muggleborn?”

“...oh. Oh. Sorry. Still get confused when people ask.” Noel’s eyes drooped even lower if that was possible. “I’m a halfie, but I didn’t find out I was magic until my letter. My old man never told anyone he was a wizard. Never really saw him either, always working god knows where.”

“Ohh, I see. Figured you weren’t a full since you keep doing Muggle things.” Cody backtracked. “Not that it’s bad or anything, but I still don’t get most references so I get confused.”

“Nah. It’s cool. There’s still bunch’a wizard shit I don’t know.”

The nurse walked over to their area with a vial of potion that was the correct color. “Here you are Mr. Miller. Please sit up to drink this. Don’t want you spilling all over yourself.” he slowly sat up and grabbed it from her. “When you wake up, I’ll be sure to give you some extra to take with you.”

Noel muttered a thanks and looked over at Cody. “Thanks m’n for being here, you really didn’t have to wait with me.”

“No problem, dude.” Noel downed the potion, and he fell back into bed, the vial almost falling off the bed, but was caught by Cody.

He studied the sleeping boy’s face. His body relaxed, not at all tense like it was last night in detention. His lips were parted slightly and Cody could hear the soft snores coming from him. He ran his fingers through the others messy, black hair, he could feel him leaning into the touch even as he slept. Cody thinks he preferred his hair not styled. He got up slowly and took one last look at Noel. 

“Huh, you’re kinda cute Miller.” Cody left with a grin on his face. He would deny that his cheeks were flushed pink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alohomora: used to unlock and open doors
> 
> noel when drinking the failed sleeping draught only got the effects of being extremely tired but wasn't able to actually fall asleep if that wasn't clear enough
> 
> Muggleborn: a person who is magical but neither of their parents are
> 
> Muggle: non-magical person
> 
> Half-blood: person who has known muggle or muggle-born parents or grandparents. my au a person is half-blood if one parent is not magical, grandparents are not in the equation
> 
> Pure-blood: person who claims to have no muggles or muggle-borns in their family tree, however in my au it's if your family contains no muggles (muggleborn/half-bloods are considered magical thus keeping the 'pure' blood)
> 
> muggleborn: Kelsey
> 
> half-blood: Noel (didn't know he was magical), Spock (but raised as pure-blood)
> 
> pure-blood: Aleena, Cody, Marcus
> 
> check out my tumblr @aleena-and-ollie


	3. Chapter 3

A golden glow had started to seep into the hospital wing, the light warm on Noel. 

Aleena closed her book shut with a snap. “Are you awake now?” Noel tried to mumble an answer back, but wasn’t awake enough to form any words, falling back into a doze.

“You should really get up now, it’s almost dinner and I’m almost positive you haven’t eaten anything in an entire day. That’s not good for you at all.” Aleena continued to light heartedly scold Noel and her words of wisdom soon became background noise. All he could think about was Ko. Why would he want to hang out with someone like him? Especially since he seems like the popular type if all his friends know him. And the comments that were made earlier about him spending detention with a guy or whatever. Nothing was making any sense to Noel and all that thinking was giving him a headache.

“...Are you even listening to me? You’re always lost in your own head Noel. I worry about you sometimes…” Noel frowned, upset at himself for making Aleena upset. She really is important to him, even with all her nagging. Aleena was his first friend at Hogwarts after all. He guesses that she took pity on the basically muggle-born tiny boy who was always mumbling to himself and stuttering. Probably thought he was cute. Not cute cute, but cute. 

“Anyways, let’s head down to your dorms for a bit. I bet Ollie misses you.” Noel perked his head up when he heard the mention of Ollie’s name. He threw the blankets off of himself and haphazardly put his shoes on, laces untied. “I abandoned my boy.”

Nurse Patape brought over some small vials of Sleeping Draught for Noel to take with him. She attempted to make ‘small’ talk with the two, but Aleena was successful in steering the conversation to an end quickly enough.

“Damn B, you really are a snake.” Aleena gave a small laugh, her cheekbones accented. 

“I really did struggle to convince the Sorting Hat to put me in Ravenclaw, but it eventually saw my way.” She turned to give him a curled smile. “Did it try and put you in any other house? The sorting was so long ago I can’t remember how long your sorting took.”

“It thought about Ravenclaw, since I’m ‘artsy’ or whatever, but it was shot down quick with Hufflepuff. I guess it’s a good fit. I don’t think any of the other houses would be right for me.” He left it at that and the two of them walked together in a comfortable silence the rest of the way.

They reached the Hufflepuff dorms and Noel opened the secret entrance. Aleena hurriedly pushed him up the stairs to his room and quickly shut the door behind them, confusing Noel with her sudden eagerness.. Ollie was patiently sleeping, waiting for Noel to get back. He took off his uniform top and threw it on his bed. It seemed that Marcus was out of the dorm, most likely with his own friends. Wasn’t he friends with Cody Ko too? Noel couldn’t really remember. He bent down to pick Ollie up who began to wag his tail and attempt to lick his mouth. 

“Dude I know you missed me, but stop that.” Ollie continued.

“Noel. Ok. We are finally alone, so now I can finally tell you! Guess what!” Aleena tried to say this in a whisper, her excitement raising her voice, the corners of her mouth curling up the way Noel liked.

“What.” 

Aleena ignored Noel’s lack of enthusiasm. “I talked to Professor Chamikitti yeah? And she said I could begin learning how to become an Animagus! Isn’t that so awesome?” Noel tuned out Aleena’s gushing. Animagus..? Sure they’ve talked about it in class and shit, but it’s a long process to become one so not many people attempt it. Of course Aleena would want to have an Animagus form. A trait that’s rare and difficult to accomplish? That’s her way of flexing on others, not with her money and good looks, but with her magical talent.

“...You listening to me?” He nodded his head and she gave him an incredulous look. 

“Obviously you weren’t since I said that the Professor said that you could learn with me.” Noel blinked.

“...huh..?” The gears in his brain were turning, too many thoughts had developed all at once. “Do-don’t you have to be, like, good at Transfiguration and shit? I mean I guess you could say I’m decent, but… I can’t be good enough to turn myself into a fucking animal. No fucking way…” His sentence abruptly trailed off leaving Aleena in silence, but she could practically hear Noel thinking. Panicked and full of self-doubt.

“Hey, hey calm down, let me explain this better. It was just an offer, you don’t have to go through with it if you’re not comfortable, plus why would she even bother to invite you to learn if she didn’t think you were capable?” She lay a hand on his knee to stop the vigorous bouncing. She brought Ollie up onto his lap, where he quickly settled down to nap.

“Fucking hell man… She really thinks I could do it?” Noel shook his head in disbelief, fingers running through Ollie’s fur. “I’ll read up on it more then give you an answer.”

Aleena was practically glowing. “We can study together! I’ve already done some research on it that you can read through. Did you know that it’s possible to have a different animal for your Patronus and Animagus form? It’s considered very rare though, since most people aren’t capable of performing either of the spells there’s not a lot of surveys done unfortunately.” Noel gave her a weak smile, already being overwhelmed by the thought of reading through Aleena’s small ass handwriting.

“I don’t know what I would do if I was able to turn into a goddamn panther y’know? Can’t go walking around I’ll just be freaking people the fuck out.”  
“Well I just wanted to let you know that you were invited to learn with me. I’ll go to the library right now and get you a few books on it so you can decide what you want later. You have about two weeks then the lessons will start.” Aleena got up and smoothed out her skirt giving Noel a kiss on the head before heading out.

Noel leaned over and brought Ollie up to eye level. “She’s too much sometimes huh buddy?” He gave the dog a quick pat on the head. “Let’s go on a walk now. Sound good?” Ollie’s ears perked up.

He did a quick transfiguration spell that made Ollie appear more cat-like since dogs weren’t allowed at Hogwarts for some stupid fucking reason. 

\-----

The hallways were mostly empty at this time since basically everyone else was already in the dining hall where Noel and cat-Ollie were currently making their way to, on their way back from their walk. This was taking much longer than Noel anticipated since Ollie just had to stop every few steps to sniff something.

Eventually Noel got bored of waiting and picked up his pet to actually make it to dinner on time. Entering the hall, he could feel a headache coming on with everyone talking all at once. He scanned his eyes across looking for Spock and Kelsey, Aleena most likely still being in the library. Instead he just so happened to make eye contact with Cody fuckin’ Ko who waved him over to his table.

“Hey dude! How’s it?” Cody flashing what looked like a genuine smile towards Noel. He held Ollie tighter. “Hey man, wassup. Hey Marcus.” Looks like Marcus was friends with Ko.

Across the table were two other people, one naturally blonde, the other a similar dyed color to Ko’s. Noel vaguely recognized them, but remembering people’s names was not one of his fortes. Cody gave him a reassuring smile and introduced them as Devon and Sam.

Devon, the Slytherin, he would have to remember, gave him a look over and smiled over to the other Slytherin. “Is this the guy you’ve been talking nonstop about?” Cody flushed red, very apparent against his pale complexion. “Dude, I only mentioned him like twice to you. Shut up.” He looked back to Noel, “You can ignore these two idiots they don’t really have anything good to say ever. Here sit down.” Cody patted at the empty seat next to him. Noel circled around the table and let Ollie rest onto the floor. He gave Cody a tentative sniff before laying down to sleep.

Cody leaned over to the Hufflepuff. “That was some crazy shit you did just fucking taking a sip of potion like that ahahaha. I’m surprised you’re already awake though. You were pretty out of it when I took you to the Hospital Wing.” 

Noel cursed under his breath. “Fucking hell man that was a fucking stupid ass thing I did. But I’ll do stupid shit for money you get me?” He nudged Cody’s shoulder and began to slowly tear apart his food.

Cody furrowed his eyebrows before quickly smiling and shoving him back. “So anyways Miller where’s your girl? Usually you guys are like peas in a pod yeah.” Marcus stifled a laugh.

Noel scoffed, “Me and ‘Leena? She’s a total lesbian. We’re just friends.” He shoved a forkful of food into his mouth hoping he wouldn’t have to talk again soon.

“What about you? You gay too?” Sam asked, an innocent question really, Noel couldn’t help but get embarrassed. What little he ate suddenly felt heavy in his gut. Marcus wasn’t able to hide his amusement this time.

“Er, no. I’m straight.” 

“Aw, that's too bad I wouldn't mind dating you. You’re kinda cute Miller.” They all burst out laughing, Cody reached over the table and punched Sam resulting in him knocking over his glass of pumpkin juice and leaving Noel perplexed and flustered.

While they kept laughing Noel saw Spock and Kelsey give him a thumbs up from their usual table where he wished he was right now.

They eventually calmed down only a few more snickers from Sam. 

“So Miller. If that’s even your real name.” Sam quieted down enough to start talking, flicking the spilled juice off his hands.

“That is my real name.”

“You should come to the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin game tomorrow. Make sure to sit on the Gryffindor side though since we’re better friends and all. Marcus you too. I don’t wanna see you sitting at the fucking Slytherin stands again.”

“Dude I told you I switch off where I sit so tomorrow I will be with the Gryffindors. I’m gonna chill with Kelsey.” Marcus replied in a hushed voice.

Noel thought about sitting in the cold autumn weather for god knows how long and grimanced. “Nah I’m good. I have some shit I have to do for Transfiguration. If I don’t do it right away, I know I’ll just forget. Plus I’m not a huge Quidditch fan I gue-.”

This was met with loud exclamations of disbelief from the other three boys, Marcus already knowing Noel’s dislike for the sport. 

“What do you mean you don’t like Quidditch? It’s only the best sport EVER.” Cody ruffled his hair, not believing how anyone couldn’t like something that was such a big part of the wizarding world.

Devon and Sam gave Cody a look basically saying, ‘this guy, really?’ Which annoyed him. His romantic interests were always great now matter what they thought. 

He rolled his eyes and turned back to look into Noel’s own. Not to be an old, white woman, but damn, that shits breathtaking. The lighting in the dining hall made them look a warm honey brown compared to earlier in the hallway when Cody could’ve sworn they were a bright green.

“If you don’t like Quidditch then what do you actually like.” He flashed a warm smile to the Hufflepuff and from the corner of his eye saw Sam pretending to throw up. 

“Well, I like Mixed Martial Arts. It’s a muggle sport since it seems like wizards only have one fucking sport. But it’s just two people trying to beat the shit outta each other. It’s fucking awesome.” Cody’s smile grew wider finally finding something that Noel seemed interested in. Plus this was a good way to learn more about muggle culture.

“Sooo, I’m guessing the don’t use wands to fight?” 

“Nah. Just their own body y’know. I’ll stop talking about it since pretty soon it’ll become the MMA hour. I can talk non-stop and you guys shouldn’t have to deal with my shit.” 

“I wouldn’t mind anything if it meant I got to hear you talk.” 

Everyone at the table froze. 

“I-er. What I meant was- y’know…” Cody gave up. His face burning and the roaring laughter wasn’t helping any. 

Wiping his palms on his robes he got the nerve to look up to see Noel’s reaction. To his surprise, it didn’t seem like Miller was too put off by his stupid comment. 

“I’m sure you’ll get tired of my voice soon enough.” Noel laughed to himself and went back to his food. Devon still rolling on the floor garnering looks from the other tables.

As dinner was wrapping up, he noticed how much food was still left on his new friend’s plate. 

“Dude, you gonna finish that? I’ll take it off your plate so to speak. Ahaha get it?” Miller gave him a look of disappointment, but pushed his plate towards him regardless.

Shoving food into his mouth as quick as he can, he zoned out of Marcus and Miller’s conversation about who knows what. He was about to join in the conversation when he noticed some kid staring at their table. They made eye contact for a while before the underclassman ran towards the Hufflepuff dorms. Shrugging it off, he went back to his food.

Zoning out again, he studied Miller’s face, his hair still unkempt from sleep, the way he clutched his chest when he laughs really hard. Cody knew he was in the fucking deep end. How could someone be this attractive?

The food eventually disappeared and the group started saying their goodbyes to head to their respective dorms. 

“Anyways Miller. Sorry to drag you over to our shitshow table. I know Sam and Devon can be too much sometimes. Marcus is usually chill though.” 

He just shrugged. “They aren’t too bad. I know worse people back at home. Anyways, I’ll see you later Ko.” 

The Slytherin grinned and leaned over to ruffle the shorter males bed head making it worse. 

“Man, fuck you!” Miller ran away laughing with Marcus chasing after him, Ollie in his arms.

Fuck. He really was in deep. 

\-----

Noel flung the door to his room open and flopped face forward onto his bed. Ollie headed for his bed as well for his whatever number nap of the day. 

Marcus casually walked in and threw his pillow at his roommate who only grumbled in response.

“So you and Cody huh?” Noel could hear the annoying smile.

“Sh’t ‘p.” He sat up so he could actually breathe and not suffocate himself with his pillow. “What’s with everyone getting so weird about me ‘n Ko hanging.”

“Well you usually don’t get along with someone this fast. Hell you didn’t even look at me for months during first year.”

“Whatever man.” 

The two of them left the conversation at that. Marcus turned to his book while Noel rolled over on his bed just thinking and shit.

The door burst open. 

“Dammit Aleena can’t you ever fucking knock.” 

“Hi Aleena.”

“Hello Marcus.”

She threw the books onto Noel who gave an exaggerated cry of pain.

“Read these books, they aren’t too long plus I think they’re actually really interesting so it shouldn’t be too bad of a read.” Noel pretended to be asleep. 

“I heard from Spock and Kels that you sat with Cody tonight at dinner.” She laughed to herself. “I hope Cody behaved himself, he can get out of hand sometimes when he’s excited. He’s like a dog in that sense.”

“How d’ya know this.” His voice muffled by his pillow again.

“We’re both purebloods, We would meet at those god awful parties and hide in empty rooms together when we were young. Well, we still do if I’m being honest. Can you believe mother and father tried arranging my wedding with him.” The three occupants in the room laughed at the idea of Aleena marrying a man, let alone Cody. “I convinced them otherwise though.”

“Fine I’ll read them you can go now.” He shooed her away with his hand. 

Aleena rolled her eyes and walked over to say goodnight to Ollie. “Well at least someone here appreciates me.” She petted his head and fed him a small treat. “Ok I’m going now since somebody wants me to leave so bad.”

She lightly slapped his face before bending over to give Noel a kiss on the forehead. “Night, love.”

“Night, bitch.” She threw up her middle fingers. 

“Goodnight Marcus let me know if you need any help with the Arithmancy homework.” 

He waved goodnight and went back to his book.

“What are those books for?”

“Animagus shit.”

“That’s coo- Wait.” Marcus sat up, book forgotten. “Did you say animagus? You’re gonna try and be one? That’s fucking awesome dude.”

“I don’t know. I’m still thinking about it.”

“I think you should do it. Give you something to do other than shitty school work.”

Noel didn’t respond to that. Marcus said he was going to get ready for bed and left for the showers. A few minutes later, soft knocking could be heard coming from the door. Groaning, Noel slowly got up to see who it was.

Matty stood there glancing around the common room, the fourth year was somehow a little bit taller than Noel which frustrated him to no end. 

“Can I come in?” He opened the door wider and the younger Hufflepuff entered and jumped onto Noel’s bed.

“Guess what my friend back home sent me.” He pulled out a small plastic bag filled with weed. “You want some?”

“Hell yeah, it’s been a minute since I’ve been faded.”

They decided to go to the Room of Requirements to go smoke so they wouldn’t bother Ollie and Marcus. The two of them reached the hallway and entered the secret room. The room that formed was very minimalist with just two very comfortable looking chairs and a large table.

“I saw you and that Slytherin guy hanging out at dinner tonight.” He sunk into the cushioned chair and gently began to prepare, carefully rolling it up. “I heard he’s funny. The Paul brothers hate him though. I heard that they were gonna go after him in tomorrow’s game.”

“Huh? Really? What positions do they play?”

“Slytherin guy is a chaser, but the brothers are both beaters.”

“I’m sure he’ll be fine. He said he was good at Quidditch isn’t that part of the game? Have the fucking whatever get thrown at him.”

Matty took the finished joints and lit them up with a small Incendio spell, handing Noel one and putting the other to his lips.

“I guess you’re right. I don’t really understand the game.”

“Me either, but who cares.”

The two sat in comfortable silence, exhaling the smoke. Noel could already feel it start to kick in. It was a nice feeling since he’s been stuck at fucking boarding school with no way to get any.

“Hey.” 

“Yeah?” He began rubbing his hands against the chair.

“Do you- do you have like a crush on that guy?”

“What guy.”

“The guy from dinner. I’ve already heard stuff about you two, but it didn’t sound like something you would do so I ignored it.”

“I’ve known the guy for like two fucking days god.”

“But do you think he’s hot.”

“Well, I mean- I don’t know. I’m not into guys.” Noel felt a gross feeling in his stomach, but ignored what he assumed was hunger.

“You into girls?”

“I’m not dating Aleena.”

“She’s into girls?”

“Yeah. She asked me to be an animagus with her.”

“What’s that.”

“Turn into animal.”

“Any? That’s fucking sick.”

“No, it’s like the animal that represents you the most.”

“I get a feeling you’re like a cat or something. Like y’know they feel like a perfectionist animal.”

“Whatever man. I don’t know if I should do it though. I don’t think I’m good enough and shit.” Noel could hear his heart start to beat louder, faster. Fuck maybe smoking wasn’t such a good idea.

“Do whatever feels right man. Go with your guts.”

“My gut says I have anxiety.”

The two fell silent again. 

“What are you going to do once you graduate.” Matty looked nervous and unsure of himself which Noel’s never seen from him before. He let the other gather his thoughts before he responded. “I mean- I don’t know if I should stay in the wizarding world or move back home. I- I don’t feel like I really belong in either…”

He felt tired, not really in the mood for personal talk time, but the kid looked really upset about this. “Fuck if I know. I’ll probably move back home and hate myself forever I guess. Maybe I’ll get into comedy.”

“But do you think you fit in? With like y’know magic or non-magic people better.”

Noel took a long drag, a white cloud of smoke blocked his view of Matty for a second before it cleared. “I don't think I fit in anywhere to be honest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HP Notes
> 
> incendio - fire spell
> 
> room of requirement: the room of requirement is a magical room which can only be discovered by someone who is in need. the room transforms itself to fit what the user wants. It's hidden as a blank wall so not many people know of it
> 
> *** ive never been high before so i had to fucking research like a loser lmaoo so sorry for an inaccuracies ***
> 
> matty fucking smokes babey - muggleborn hufflepuff, fourth year, acts like noels kid brother, wont be in much of the story but somehow hes here for now ig

**Author's Note:**

> HP Notes
> 
> Hogsmeade - a village that hogwarts students can go to on the weekends that has a bunch of shops. Cody went during the week and thats why he got a detention.
> 
> Honeydukes - candy shop
> 
> Dementor - a creature that feeds on happiness/human soul, being in front for too long can lead you to become a husk of a person having all the happiness and positive emotions sucked out of you. eating chocolate after an encounter with one helps you feel better.
> 
> Patronus - very complex charm used to ward off dementors. theres two versions: incorporeal and corporeal. incorporeal is just a mist, but corporeal is an animal that reflects your hidden personality. A person's patronus can change however, if they fall in love with someone special, but this is rare. 
> 
> sleeping draught - sleeping potion


End file.
